Most people today carry mobile phones. Many mobile phones have a street map application that assists people with navigating to a certain location or address. However, once the user is at the location or address, the particular location or address may have a complex internal layout with which the user may not be familiar. For example, a user may use the street map application to navigate to the address of a shopping mall because the user is interested in shopping at a particular store within the shopping mall. However, once the user arrives at the shopping mall, the user may not be sure how to get to the particular store. To find the store, the user would first need to locate a directory or view a map of the shopping center, and then subsequently go to the store.